


“Do you believe in karma, Jax?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine going after Jax right after being told that your boyfriend Juice was killed in prison





	“Do you believe in karma, Jax?”

You sat in the quiet hallway, your elbows resting on your knees as you starred forward at the wall in front of you. You had no more tears, no more emotion. You felt nothing. You felt completely empty and almost as if time had stopped. You’d gotten the call that Juice was killed during a riot and that they needed you to come to identify the body and decide what was to be done with it. You’d showed up stoic but the moment you’d entered the morgue and saw his paler, lifeless body under the pulled back blanket, you’d lost it.

Leaning forward, you had cried over his body, your forehead resting against his cold skin. His chest glistened with your tears and sobs took over your body, a physical pain presenting itself in your chest companied with a sadness you’d never known. You’d been a mess of tears and hiccups for nearly 10 minutes when the guard had solemnly placed a hand on your back and informed you that you had to start getting ready to leave the morgue. You had nodded and tearfully pressed one last kiss to his lips and one to his ‘Shine’ tattoo and finally saw the multiple wounds on his neck.

Whoever had done this had murdered Juice like a Savage. Suddenly, you had felt an overwhelming sense of anger and adrenaline surged through your body. You turned with a swiftness that had the guard and coroner startled.

“How many others were killed in the riot?”

“We can’t disclose that information, ma'am.”

“How many?”

The men looked at each other, not missing the low tone your voice took on.

“He was the only one Miss. A couple of injuries but he was the only fatality.”

You knew right then that this had been Jax.

He was upset that Juice had ‘betrayed’ him and told Nero about how Jax had gone behind the club’s back as well as his and had Darvany killed. He’d been doped up on Oxy and burdened with the guilt of killing a mother, letting it slip to Nero and Jax had had it out for him ever since. No matter how much you loved Juice, you knew that helping Gemma when she’d killed Tara was a stupid move and the reason he was dead now but you couldn’t blame him. He had his whole world stripped from him, save for you. Even still, you knew that the club was his most important thing and once Jax had made it clear that he wasn’t trusted, Juice had checked out and become someone else.

You’d gone out to the hallways and thought. You didn’t know how long you’d been sitting there but you were sure it had been a while. The hate that you felt for Jax growing inside of you was getting bigger by the second. You loved Jax, he was like a brother to you. He was always there for you, the first one you’d met when you arrived in Charming and this was what it had come down to. All your fears flew out the window. You weren’t scared to die, you weren’t scared of being alone, you weren’t scared of never having someone else to love you. You felt nothing but hate and adrenaline and you stood from the seat, walking through the hall and leaving the prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Jax, can you come to the house please?”

“Of course Darlin’, I’ll be right over. I heard about Juice. I’m so sorry.”

You felt tears come to your eyes but pushed them back.

“Yeah. I just need you here. I want to talk.”

“I’m leaving now.”

About 10 minutes had passed when you heard his bike pull in. You stayed sitting down on the couch, your legs crisscrossed. He knocked and you yelled that it was open. He came in and looked at you, his face dropping as he saw you. He quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the top of your head and you had to fight the urge to punch him on the spot.

“Can you sit?”

He nodded and sat across from you. You decided not to waste any time.

“He got shanked in the neck 5 times. Bled out while security got shit under control.”

Jax winced lightly and you continued talking.

“He was the only one that got killed. Around 40 inmates involved in the riot and Juice was the only one who got even remotely injured. I know you called it.” 

Jax tried to keep his face even but his jaw twitched. He said nothing as you both starred at each other, your hands resting on your thighs. He finally looked down and took a deep breath.

“It had to be done. He couldn’t be trusted. He betrayed me, told Nero. He stole from the club and killed a brother, then he lied about it. He worked against the club and was thinking about a deal with Roosevelt. He knew my mother killed Tara and helped her keep it a secret. Lied for her and got this club into the mess that it is now with the Chinese. They want our head on a fucking platter because of Juice. So yeah, I did. I didn’t choose how he would die though, I only made the call. I’m not trying to defend myself, I just want you to know that I didn’t ask for it to be done so brutally.”

You continued looking at him, your blood pumping in your ears.

“Are you sorry?“ 

Jax looked at you blankly and it was obvious that he was choosing his words carefully.

“I’m sorry that this hurt you, but I’m not sorry for killing him. I know how much you love him and I know that I hurt you but I couldn’t let him get away with what he did. Not with all the shit he caused.”

You smiled and Jax furrowed his brows a bit at you, wondering why you would smile at a time like this.

“And what about all the shit you did? What about all the death and pain you’ve caused, the lies you’ve told? Do you think that you’ll get away with that?”

His jaw twitched again and he leaned back against the couch, realizing that you hadn’t called him here to comfort you.

“I’ve done a lot of bad shit, we all have. I fucked up with Darvany and all the other shit I’ve done behind the clubs back. I know that, but Juice fucked up too many times.”

“Your whole reign of this club was a fuck up.” Jax’s eyes narrowed at you and he felt himself become a little angry.

“I know that you’re in a bad place right now and you’re heartbroken but don’t get out of line.”

“Your reign was a fuck up and so was every decision you’ve made while in it. You’re a fuck up. He was all I had left and you took him from me. You really think I’m worried about your feelings?”

Jax said nothing but leaned forward, a threatening smirk creeping up on his face.

“So what are you gonna do Darlin’? You gonna rat on me? Tell the club what I did? I would advise you not to.”

“What would I do with advice from a piece of shit like you with the life you have?”

All traces of his smirk left and he was left with a murderous stare. “

Watch your mouth.”

“Do you believe in karma, Jax?”

He thought back to the time Nero had asked him the same thing. He had asked if he thought that maybe all this bad shit that was happening to the mother of his children was happening as karma for what he did to Darvany. Then Tara had gotten killed. He starred at you.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

You smiled and nodded at him.

“That’s good. I do too.”

You stuck your hand between your legs and Jax looked at you sideways. You took your hand out from between your legs and raised your Glock that had been resting there, aiming it right at Jax's heart and pulling the trigger. The close range left a gaping hole in his chest, his white tee immediately soaking up the blood as he looked at you with wide eyes. He quickly grabbed at his chest trying to put pressure but he knew he wasn’t walking out of your house. You slowly stood and walked over to him, looking down with what some could think was a genuine pout.

“Ouch. That looks like it hurts.”

He growled and spit at you, blood spattering on your shirt and face. You didn’t even bother wiping it away and reached down to run your fingers lovingly through his hair.

“They may have been different types of love but I loved you and Juice a lot. Now I see why. You and Juice both fucked up. You both lied, and you both did a lot of dirty shit. Now you’ll both die the same way. Bleeding out by yourself. Only difference is that Juice died having a woman that loved him. Can’t say the same for you." 

Jax shook with rage and made a move to stand up but you pulled the trigger again, getting him in the thigh this time.

"You won’t get away with this. The club will find you and when they do you’re fucked.”

“Trust me, they won’t. I’ve got it all figured out.”

You pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked away from the living room, through the hallway and to the front door. You walked outside and walked to your car, starting it and tossing your new burner into the bag you had sitting on the passenger seat, the bag you had packed and stuck in the car hours ago. You put the car in reverse and pulled out of your driveway, leaving Charming once and for all.


End file.
